Mobile Suit Gundam: U.C. vs. KOF
Mobile Suit Gundam: U.C. Vs. KOF is a crossover fighting game (from Gundam Versus) and it is released for PlayStation 4. Playable units Universal Century ''Mobile Suit Gundam'' Stage: Side 7, A Baoa Qu Sector (Full Boost) BGM: "Gallant Char" by Yuji Matsuyama, "Gundam in Crisis" by Takeo Watanabe, "Tobe! Gundam" by Koh Ikeda (Full Boost) * RX-78-2 Gundam **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Amuro Ray (CV: Toru Furuya) * MS-14S (YMS-14) Gelgoog Commander Type ** Unit Cost: 300 **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * RX-77-2 Guncannon ** Pilot: Kai Shiden ** Unit Cost: 300 * RX-75-4 Guntank ** Pilot: Hayato Kobayashi **Cost: 2000 * MSM-04 Acguy **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Akahana (CV: Katsuhisa Houki) * YMS-15 Gyan (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: M'Quve (CV: Masahiko Tanaka) * MSN-02 Zeong (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * MS-06 Zaku II (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Cucuruz Doan (CV: Kenji Nomura) * RX-78-2 Gundam (G-Armor) (Maxi Boost) ** Unit Cost: 200 **Pilot: Amuro Ray (CV: Toru Furuya) * MS-07B Gouf ** Pilot: Ramba Ral ** Unit Cost: 300 * MS-09B Dom ** Pilot: Gaia Gear **Cost: 2000 * MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * Additional Characters: Hayato Kobayashi (CV: Kiyonobu Suzuki), Haro (CV: Satomi Arai), Fraw Bow (CV: Rumiko Ukai), Lalah Sune (CV: Keiko Han), Gihren Zabi (CV: Banjo Ginga) ''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'' Stage: Colony Laser, New Hong Kong (Full Boost) BGM: "Mobile Suit Battle" by Shigeaki Saegusa, "Fleet Battle" by Shigeaki Saegusa, "Riders in the Sky" (Kamille's Theme) by Shigeaki Saegusa, "Metamorphoze" by Gackt (Full Boost) * MSZ-006 Z Gundam **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Kamille Bidan (CV: Nobuo Tobita) * MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Quattro Bajeena (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * PMX-000 Messala **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Paptimus Scirocco (CV: Bin Shimada) * PMX-003 The-O (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Paptimus Scirocco (CV: Bin Shimada) * RX-139 Hambrabi (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Yazan Gable (CV: Houchu Ohtsuka) * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II + G-Defenser (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Emma Sheen (CV: Maya Okamoto) * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (Titans color) (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Kamille Bidan (CV: Nobuo Tobita) * RMS-108 Marasai (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Jerid Messa (CV: Kazuhiko Inoue) * NRX-055 Baund Doc (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Jerid Messa (CV: Kazuhiko Inoue) * RX-110 Gabthley ** Pilot: Mouar Pharaoh ** Unit Cost: 300 * RMS-099 Rick Dias ** Pilot: Apolly Bay ** Unit Cost: 200 * RMS-106 Hizack ** Pilot: Sarah Zabiarov ** Unit Cost: 200 * MSA-003 Nemo ** Pilot: Fa Yuiry ** Unit Cost: 200 * MSA-005 Methuss ** Pilot: Fa Yuiry ** Unit Cost: 200 * Additional Character: Fa Yuiry (CV: Satomi Arai) ''Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ'' Stage: Moon Moon BGM: "Silent Voice" by Jun Hiroe, "Anime Ja Nai ~Yume o Wasureta Furui Chikyūjin yo~" by Masato Arai (Full Boost) * FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam/MSZ-010S Enhanced ΖΖ Gundam **Cost: 2500, 3000 (Maxi Boost) **Pilot: Judau Ashta (CV: Kazuki Yao) * MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam ** Unit Cost: 400 ** Pilot: Judau Ashta * AMX-004 Qubeley **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Haman Karn (CV: Yoshiko Sakakibara) * AMX-004-3 Qubeley Mark II **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Ple Two (CV: Chieko Honda) * AMX-011S Zaku III Custom (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Mashymre Cello (CV: Kenyu Horiuchi) * MSM-04 Acguy (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Haman Karn (CV: Yoshiko Sakakibara) * MSZ-006 Z Gundam (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Roux Louka (CV: Naoko Matsui) * MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki ** Pilot: Beecha Oleg ** Unit Cost: 500 * MSZ-006 Zeta Zaku (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Iino Abbav (CV: Masami Kikuchi) * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Elle Vianno (CV: Eriko Hara) * AMX-004-2 Qubeley Mark II (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Elpeo Ple (CV: Chieko Honda) * Additional Characters: Elpeo Ple (CV: Chieko Honda), Haman Karn ("Full Boost") (CV: Yoshiko Sakakibara), Mashmyre Cello (CV: Kenyu Horiuchi) ''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack'' Stage: Londenion BGM: "SALLY" by Shigeaki Saegusa * RX-93 Nu Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Amuro Ray (CV: Toru Furuya) * RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam ** Pilot: Amuro Ray ** Unit Cost: 500 * MSN-04 Sazabi **Cost: 2500/3000 (Full Boost) **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * RGZ-91 Re-GZ **Cost: 1000/1500 (DLC and Maxi Boost) **Pilot: Chan Agi (CV: Fumiko Orikasa) * SN-03 Jagd Doga (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Gyunei Guss (CV: Kōichi Yamadera) * Additional Character: Quess Paraya (CV: Maria Kawamura) ''Mobile Suit Gundam F91'' Stage: Frontier I (Full Boost) BGM: "Eternal Wind ~ Hohoemi wa Hikaru Kaze no Naka" by Hiroko Moriguchi, Kimi wo Mitsumete by Hiroko Moriguchi (Full Boost) * F91 Gundam Formula 91 **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Seabook Arno (CV: Koji Tsujitani) * XM-05 Berga Giros **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Zabine Chareux (CV: Kiyoyuki Yanada) * XM-07 Vigna Ghina ** Pilot: Cecily Fairchild ** Unit Cost: 200 * Additional Character: Cecily Fairchild (CV: Yumi Toma) ''Mobile Suit Victory Gundam'' Stage: Angel Halo BGM: "Standup to the Victory" by Tomohisa Kawasoe, "Don't Stop! Carry On!" by RD (Full Boost) * LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam + Assault/Assault-Buster **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Üso Ewin (CV: Daisuke Sakaguchi) * LM111E02 Gun-EZ **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Junko Jenko (CV: Yuko Kobayashi) * ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Katejina Loos (CV: Kumiko Watanabe) * LM312V04 Victory Gundam/LM312V04+SD-VB01A V-Dash Gundam (Full Boost) **Cost: 1000 ** Pilot: Üso Ewin (CV: Daisuke Sakaguchi) * LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Marbet Fingerhat (CV: Ayako Shiraishi) * ZM-S24G Gedlav (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Katejina Loos (CV: Kumiko Watanabe) * Additional Character: Katejina Loos (CV: Kumiko Watanabe) ''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' Stage: Industrial 7, Areas around Torington Base (Full Boost) BGM: "UNICORN" by Hiroyuki Sawano, "Mobile Suit" by Hiroyuki Sawano (Full Boost) * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Banagher Links (CV: Koki Uchiyama) * NZ-666 Kshatriya **Cost: 2500/2000 (Full Boost) **Pilot: Marida Cruz (CV: Yuhko Kaida) * MSN-06S Sinanju **Cost: 2500, 3000 (Maxi Boost) **Pilot: Full Frontal (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * MSN-001A1 Delta Plus **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Riddhe Marcenas (CV: Daisuke Namikawa) * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 "Banshee" (Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Marida Cruz (CV: Yuhko Kaida) * AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) (Full Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Angelo Sauper (CV: Tetsuya Kakihara) * YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Angelo Sauper (CV: Tetsuya Kakihara) * RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam (DLC, Maxi Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Banagher Links (CV: Koki Uchiyama) * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 "Banshee Norn" (DLC, Maxi Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Riddhe Marcenas (CV: Daisuke Namikawa) * RGM-96X Jesta ** Pilot: Nigel Garrett ** Unit Cost: 300 * RGZ-95 ReZEL ** Pilot: Riddhe Marcenas ** Unit Cost: 200 * Additional Characters: Audrey Burne/Mineva Lao Zabi (CV: Ayumi Fujimura), Micott Bartsch (CV: Haruka Tomatsu) ''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team'' Stage: Bunker Base BGM: "Arashi no Naka de Kagayaite" by Chihiro Yonekura * RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Shiroh Amada (CV: Nobuyuki Hiyama) * RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type ** Pilot: Shiro Amada ** Unit Cost: 200 * MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Norris Packard (CV: Osamu Ichikawa) * Additional Character: Inah Sahalin (CV: Kikuko Inoue) ''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket'' Stage: Side 6 (Full Boost) BGM: "Itsuka Sora ni Todoite" by Megumi Shiina * RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Christina MacKenzie (CV: Megumi Hayashibara) * MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Bernard Wiseman (CV: Koji Tsujitani) * Additional Character: Alfred Izuruha (CV: Kumiko Higa) ''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' Stage: None BGM: "The Winner" by Miki Matsubara, Men of Destiny by MIO (Full Boost) * RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Vernian "Zephyranthes" **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Kou Uraki (CV: Ryo Horikawa) * RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" **Cost: 2000/2500 (Full Boost) **Pilot: Anavel Gato (CV: Akio Ohtsuka) * RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Kou Uraki (CV: Ryo Horikawa) * AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Cima Garahau (CV: Mari Mashiba) * RGM-79N GM Custom ** Pilot: South Burning ** Unit Cost: 200 * RGC-83 GM Cannon II ** Pilot: Chuck Keith ** Unit Cost: 200 * Additional Characters: South Burning (CV: Masashi Sugawara), Cima Garahau (CV: Mari Mashiba) ''Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War'' Stage: None BGM: "Mobile Battle" * EMS-10 Zudah **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Jean Luc Duvall (CV: Takaya Hashi) * YMT-05 Hildolfr **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Demeziere Sonnen (CV: Masuo Amada) ''Mobile Suit Gundam: Thunderbolt'' Stage: N/A BGM: "Thunderbolt for Main Theme" * FA-78 Full Armor Gundam Thunderbolt Version (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Io Fleming (CV: Yūichi Nakamura) * MS-06R Zaku II High Mobility Type (Reuse "P" Device) aka Psycho Zaku (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Daryl Lorenz (CV: Ryohei Kimura) ''Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: THE BLUE DESTINY'' Stage: None BGM: "Shivering Blue" * RX-79BD-1 GM Blue Destiny Unit-1 (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 ** Pilot: Yuu Kajima (CV: Junichi Suwabe) *MS-08TXEXAM Efreet Custom (Full Boost) **Cost: 1000 ** Pilot: Nimbus Schterzen (CV: Show Hayami) * Additional Characters: Marion Whelch (CV: Megumi Hayashibara), Morline Kitamura (CV: Miki Nagasawa) ''Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash'' Stage: None BGM: "His Name is Mafty Naviyu Erin" * RX-105 Ξ Gundam (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 3000 ** Pilot: Mafty Navilles Erin/Hathaway Noa (CV: Nozomu Sasaki) * RX-104FF Penelope (DLC Full Boost, Maxi Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Rein Eim (CV: Takahiro Mizushima) ''Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link'' * RX-79［G］ SW Slave Wraith ** Pilot: Travis Kirkland ** Unit Cost: 300 * MS-14BR Gelgoog A Baoa Qu Battle Type ** Pilot: Vincent Gleissner ** Unit Cost: 300 ''Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam'' Stage: Io BGM: "Space Pirates Crossbone Vanguard Battle Theme", "Raid from the Empire", "Skull Heart Arrives" * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Kincaido Nau (CV: Koji Tsujitani) * XM-X2ex Crossbone Gundam X-2 Custom **Cost: 2500/2000 (Full Boost) **Pilot: Zabine Chareux (CV: Kiyoyuki Yanada) * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Tobia Arronax (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi) * XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 (Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Tobia Arronax (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi) * Additional Characters: Berah Ronah (CV: Yumi Toma), Bernadette Briett (CV: Rio Natsuki) ''The King of Fighters'' Japan Team * Kyo Kusanagi * Benimaru Nikaido * Goro Daimon Official Invitation Team * Sylvie Paula Paula * Kukri * Mian South America Team * Nelson * Zarina * Bandeiras Hattori Yagami Team * Iori Yagami * Mature * Vice Kim Team * Kim Kaphwan * Gang-Il * Luong Mexico Team * Ramon * Angel * King of Dinosaurs Another World Team * Nakoruru * Mui Mui * Love Heart Villains Team * Xanadu * Chang Koehan * Choi Bounge China Team * Shun'Ei *Tung Fu Rue * Meitenkun K' Team * K' * Kula Diamond * Maxima Ikari Team * Ralf Jones * Clark Still * Leona Heidern South Town Team * Geese Howard * Billy Kane * Hein Fatal Fury Team * Terry Bogard * Andy Bogard * Joe Higashi Women Fighters Team * Kasumi Todoh * Mai Shiranui * Alice Psycho Soldier Team * Athena Asamiya * Sie Kensou * Chin Gentsai Art of Fighting Team * Ryo Sakazaki * Robert Garcia * Yuri Sakazaki Anti-Art of Fighting Team * Malin * Takuma Sakazaki * Eiji Kisaragi Hero Team *Ash Crimson *Duo Lon *Shen Woo Rivals Team * Saiki (Normal from) * Xiao Lon * Magaki Rugal Team * Rugal Bernstein * Ryuji Yamazaki * Rock Howard Elisabeth Team * Elisabeth Branctorche * Whip * Vanessa Adelheid Team * Adelheid Bernstein * Mr. Big * Mr. Karate Anti-Fatal Fury Team * Duck King * Hwa Jai * Raiden Pretty Girls Team *Li Xiangfei *Hinako Shijou *May Lee Tekken (Guest) *Alisa Bosconovitch *Asuka Kazama *Bryan Fury *Claudio Serafino *Devil Jin *Feng Wei *Gigas *Feng Wei *Heihachi Mishima *Hwoarang *Gundam Jack *Jin Kazama *Josie Rizal *Katarina Alves *King *Kazuya Mishima/Devil Kazuya *Kazumi Mishima *Lars Alexandersson *Lili *Leo *Lucky Chloe *Ling Xiaoyu *Marshall Law *Paul Phoenix *Sergei Dragunov *Shaheen *Steve Fox *Yoshimitsu *Master Raven *Bob *Nina Williams *Lee Chaolan / Violet *Miguel Caballero Rojo *Kuma *Panda *Eliza *Eddy Gordo *Armor King ''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans'' (Guest) * ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Mikazuki Augus (CV: Kengo Kawanishi) * ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Gaelio Bauduin (CV: Masaya Matsukaze) ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' (Guest) Stage: Africa Tower, REBIRTH BGM: "Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi" by UVERworld, "TRANS-AM RAISER" by Kenji Kawai, "Scramble" by Kenji Kawai, Namida no Mukou by Stereopony (Full Boost), "Counterattack" by Kenji Kawai (Full Boost), "Fight" by Kenji Kawai (Full Boost), "Decisive Battle" by Kenji Kawai (Full Boost) * GN-0000 00 Gundam/GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser **Cost: 3000 **Pilots: Setsuna F. Seiei and Saji Crossroad (CV: Mamoru Miyano and Miyu Irino) * GN-006 Cherudim Gundam GNHW/R **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Lockon Stratos/Lyle Dylandy (CV: Shinichiro Miki) * GNX-Y901TW Susanowo **Cost: 2000/2500 (Full Boost) **Pilot: Mr. Bushido/Graham Aker (CV: Yuichi Nakamura) * GN-001 Gundam Exia + GNR-001E GN Arms Type-E (GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei/Soran Ibrahim (CV: Mamoru Miyano) * GN-002 Gundam Dynames (PS3 Exclusive, Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Lockon Stratos/Neil Dylandy (CV: Shinichiro Miki) * GNW-20000 Arche Gundam (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Ali al-Saachez (CV: Keiji Fujiwara) * GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Nena Trinity (CV: Rie Kugimiya) * CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam (Full Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Ribbons Almark (CV: Noboru Sogetsu) * GN-007 Arios Gundam + GNR-101A GN Archer (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 1000 (Full Boost), 2500 (Maxi Boost) **Pilot: Allelujah Haptism (CV: Hiroyuki Yoshino) * GNX-609T GN-XIII (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 1000/1500 **Pilot: Patrick Colasour (CV: Kenji Hamada) * MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 1500 **Pilot: Soma Peries (CV: Arisa Ogasawara) * Additional Characters: Feldt Grace (CV: Ayahi Takagaki), Sumeragi Lee Noriega (CV: Yoko Honna), Mileina Vashti (Full Boost) (CV:Haruka Tomatsu), Soma Peries/Marie Parfacy (PS3 version, Full Boost) (CV: Arisa Ogasawara), Haro (CV: Arisa Ogasawara), Johan Trinity (Full Boost) (CV:Katsuyuki Konishi), Michael Trinity (Full Boost) (CV: Daisuke Namikawa) ''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE'' (Guest) Stage: None BGM: "Kimi no Naka no Eiyuu" by Minami Kuribayashi * AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 + Wear System (Normal, Spallow, Titus) (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Flit Asuno (CV: Toshiyuki Toyonaga) * AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 + Wear System (Normal, Double Bullet) (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Asemu Asuno (CV: Takuya Eguchi) * xvm-zgc Zeydra (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Zeheart Galette (CV: Hiroshi Kamiya) * AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 + Wear System (Normal, Fortress, Orbital) (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Kio Asuno (CV: Kazutomi Yamamoto) * xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Zeheart Galette (CV: Hiroshi Kamiya) * AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Kio Asuno (CV: Kazutomi Yamamoto) ''Gundam Reconguista in G'' (Guest) * YG-111 Gundam G-Self (Maxi Boost ON, EXVS Force) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Bellri Zenam (CV: Mark Ishii) * CAMS-05 Mack Knife (Maxi Boost ON, EXVS Force) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Captain Mask/Luin Lee (CV: Takuya Satō) * MSAM-033 Gundam G-Arcane + Full Dress (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Aida Surugan (CV: Yu Shimamura) Additional Characters: Aida Surugan (CV: Yu Shimamura) ''Dead or Alive'' (Guest) * Kasumi (Dead or Alive) * Ayane * Christie * Helena Douglas * Hitomi * Leifang * Momiji * Rachel * Ryu Hayabusa * Tina Armstrong ''Street Fighter'' (Guest) * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Ken * Chun-Li * Guile * E. Honda * Blanka * Dhalsim * Cammy * Fei Long * T. Hawk * Dee Jay * Barlog * Vega * Sagat * M. Bison * Akuma * Evil Ryu * Vlolet Ken ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (Guest) Stage: African Desert, Heliopolis (Full Boost) BGM: "Invoke" by TM Revolution, "Strike Shutsugeki" by Toshihiko Sahashi, "Tobe! Freedom" by Toshihiko Sahashi (Full Boost), "Three Evil Weapons" by Toshihiko Sahashi (Full Boost) * GAT-X105 Strike Gundam + Striker Pack weapons system (Aile, Sword, Launcher, I.W.S.P.) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Kira Yamato (CV: Soichiro Hoshi) * TMF/A-803 LaGOWE **Cost: 1000 **Pilots: Andrew Waltfeld and Aisha (CV: Ryotaro Okiayu and Fumi Hirano) * GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Shani Andras (CV: Shunichi Miyamoto) * ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Rau Le Creuset (CV: Toshihiko Seki) * GAT-X102 Duel Gundam Assault Shroud (Full Boost) **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Yzak Jule (CV: Tomokazu Seki) * ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Kira Yamato (CV: Soichiro Hoshi) * GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Mu La Flaga (CV: Takehito Koyasu) * GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Nicol Amalfi (CV: Romi Park) * Additional Characters: Clotho Buer (CV: Hiro Yuki), Orga Sabnack (CV: Ryohei Odai), Athrun Zala (Full Boost) (CV: Akira Ishida), Miriallia Haw (CV: Megumi Toyoguchi), Lacus Clyne (CV: Rie Tanaka), Flay Allster (Full Boost) (CV: Houko Kuwashima) ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (Guest) Stage: Messiah BGM: "Ignited" by TM Revolution, "Kakusei, Shinn Asuka" by Toshihiko Sahashi * ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam + METEOR **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Kira Yamato (CV: Soichiro Hoshi) * ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam + METEOR **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Athrun Zala (CV: Akira Ishida) * ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Shinn Asuka (CV: Kenichi Suzumura) * ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Lunamaria Hawke (CV: Maaya Sakamoto) * ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam + Silhouette Packs system (Force, Sword, Blast) (Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Shinn Asuka (CV: Kenichi Suzumura) * ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Stella Loussier (CV: Houko Kuwashima) * ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam (Full Boost Free DLC) **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Lacus Clyne (CV: Rie Tanaka) * ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam +Silhouette Packs system (Force, Sword, Blast) (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Lunamaria Hawke (CV: Maaya Sakamoto) * ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam (Andrew Waltfeld colors) (Full Boost DLC) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Andrew Waltfeld (CV: Ryotaro Okiayu) * ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Rey Za Burrel (CV: Toshihiko Seki) * MBF-02+EW454F Strike Rouge Ootari (DLC, Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Cagalli Yula Athha (CV: Naomi Shindō) * ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Heine Westenfluss (CV: Takanori Nishikawa) * ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam (Heine Westenfluss colors) (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Heine Westenfluss (CV: Takanori Nishikawa) * ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam (Shiranui and Oowashi packs) (Maxi Boost ON) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Mu La Flaga (CV: Takehito Koyasu) * Additional Characters: Meer Campbell (CV: Rie Tanaka), Meyrin Hawke (CV: Fumiko Orikasa), Rey Za Burrel (CV: Toshihiko Seki), Yzak Jule (Full Boost) (CV: Tomokazu Seki), Auel Neider (Full Boost) (CV: Masakazu Morita), Sting Oakley (Full Boost) (CV: Junichi Suwabe) ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer'' (Guest) Stage: Troja Station (DSSD Space Station) BGM: "Stargazer ~Hoshi no Tobira~" by Satori Negishi * GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Sven Cal Bayang (CV: Daisuke Ono) * GSX-401FW Stargazer (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilots: Sol Lune Lange and Selene McGriff (CV: Jun Fukuyama and Sayaka Ohara) ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray'' (Guest) Stage: Giga-Float (Full Boost) BGM: "Zips" by TM Revolution * MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame (MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame Powered) **Cost: 2000 **Pilots: Lowe Guele and 8/Hachi (CV: Masaya Onosaka and Rikako Aikawa) * MBF-P03-2ND-L Gundam Astray Blue Frame second L (PS3 Exclusive, Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Gai Murakumo (CV: Kazuhiko Inoue) * MBF-P01-Re Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Rondo Gina Sahaku (CV: Nobuo Tobita) * MBF-P01-Re Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom (DLC, Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Rondo Mina Sahaku (CV: Katsuki Masako) * MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilots: Lowe Guele and 8/Hachi (CV: Masaya Onosaka and Rikako Aikawa) * CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Gundam (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Canard Pars (CV: Soichiro Hoshi) * YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Prayer Reverie (CV: Sachiko Kojima) * MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilots: Lowe Guele and 8/Hachi (CV: Masaya Onosaka and Rikako Aikawa) Non-Playable Earth Federation *Bright Noa *Fraw Bow *Sayla Mass *Mirai Yashima *General Revil *Matilda Ajan Titans *Paptimus Scirocco *Jamaican Daninghan *Bask Om Anti-Earth Union Group *Bright Noa *Henken Bekkener *Torres *Astonaige Medoz *Hayato Kobayashi Principality of Zeon *Kycilia Zabi *Gihren Zabi *Cucuruz Doan *Crowley Hamon *Braskinev The King of Fighters *Rose Bernstein *Botan Boss units ''Mobile Suit Gundam'' *MAN-08 Elmeth **Pilot: Lalah Sune **Assist: MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type * MA-04X Zakrello **Pilot: Dmitri (CV: Toshio Furukawa) * MSN-02 Perfect Zeong **Pilot: Char Aznable (CV: Shuichi Ikeda) * MA-08 Big Zam (Full Boost) **Pilot: Dozle Zabi (CV: Tessho Genda) ''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'' * MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II **Pilot: Rosamia Badam (CV: Yuu Asakawa) *MRX-009 Psyco Gundam **Pilot: Four Murasame ''Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam'' * MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II (Transformable) **Pilot: Ple Two (CV: Chieko Honda) * NZ-000 Quin Mantha **Pilot: Ple Two Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *NZ-333 α Azieru **Pilot: Quess Paraya **Assist: MSN-03 Jagd Doga ''Mobile Suit Gundam F91'' * XMA-01 Rafflesia **Pilot: Carozzo Ronah (aka Iron Mask) (CV: Masaaki Maeda) Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *ZMT-S29S Zanneck **Pilot: Fuala Griffon **Assist: ZM-S06S Zoloat * Adrastea class battleship Mobile Fighter G Gundam (Guest) *JDG-009X Devil Gundam **Assist: Gundam Head Turn A Gundam (Guest) *JMA-0530 Walking Dome **Pilot: Poe Aijee ''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team'' * Apsalus II **Pilot: Inah Sahalin (CV: Kikuko Inoue) ''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' * AMA-X7 Shamblo (Full Boost) **Pilot: Loni Garvey (CV: Mariya Ise) * NZ-999 Neo Zeong **Pilot: Full Frontal ''Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079'' * MA-05Ad Big Rang **Pilot: Oliver May (CV: Hideo Ishikawa) ''Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam'' * EMA-10 Divinidad **Pilot: Crux Dogatie (CV: Mugihito) ''The King of Fighters'' * Kusanagi * Orochi Iori * Orochi Leona * Orochi Chris * Orochi Shermie * Orochi Yashiro * Orochi * Original Zero * Neo Geegus (Guest character from World Heroes) * Antonov * Verse ''Original'' Stage: EXTREME UNIVERSE, EXTREME EVOLUTION * Extreme Gundam **Pilot: ex- (CV: Gackt) Note: Extreme Gundam is currently the final boss of the game. Category:SNK Category:Bandai games